


A Web Weaved of Gossamer Thread

by Chowder



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Or Is It?, attempts at flirting were made, having a crush on the guy you're sleeping with has to be the worst, rumors as currency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowder/pseuds/Chowder
Summary: There are only two options to choose from when the whole of Shinra finds out you've slept with a superior officer: you can either deny everything that's happened, or accept your fate.At least by accepting his fate, Cloud can still get some good sex out of all of this, right?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	A Web Weaved of Gossamer Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, and it's still not finished (because I've been busy). I decided with the remake having been out for a week, now would be the best time to post.
> 
> I wanted to write the whole thing and post it as one big (very big) one-shot, but I don't think that will happen. For now I'm going to say this will be 3 chapters long. 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ: This takes place in a world where the events of Nibelheim didn't take place, and in a world where Shinra isn't as shitty as they actually are in reality. Everyone is above the ages of 18 in this story too. I just wanted a lighthearted story, with some attempts at humour and bad romance. This isn't meant to go along with canon or be taken seriously.

The thing about sex is that everyone experiences it differently. Some people view the act of coitus as a romantic gesture between longtime partners after a holy matrimony; others just fuck because they want to avoid a much bigger problem. 

Cloud Strife would probably fall into the latter category. Reflecting on the circumstances now, and where he stands in the present on the "issue" of his sexual deviances (if one could even call it that, at this point), it's almost funny how absolutely the situation had gotten out of control. However one views sex, in whatever context the intimate action takes place, most would agree that getting fucked into the table by one's own superior officer definitely falls under the category of "I've had a rough day and in turn I need a rough screwing to let off steam". How could anyone blame the great Cadet Strife for thinking that was all there was to it? What greater reality could there even be, when getting railed by the Demon of Wutai was above and beyond all expectations? 

Synonyms for sex aside, Cloud Strife was not known for his smarts, to say the least. 

If someone were to ask Cloud how he and Sephiroth even started their intimate relationship in the first place, Cloud wouldn’t be able to recount the events leading up to their first time spent together. He might start by blaming Zack, because Cloud is pretty sure by this point this whole thing is all Zack’s fault—as everything involving Cloud and weird situations were. He might say that it all started at the party Zack held on a Friday night when he moved into his own on-sight, luxury Shinra-issued apartment after making First Class. Though, to call it a party would be a stretch; it was more of a get together with friends and a copious amount of alcohol was somehow involved. Cloud may also mention that it was due to said alcohol that he can’t remember anything of that night. Damn his cowardly liver. 

In any case, what Cloud did, in fact, remember leading up to his present situation went as follows: 

Waking up was always a pain. No matter how much sleep he got, Cloud always awoke not in the best of moods. That morning was no exception. He was not in his own bed, for starters. This he knew because the bed Cloud was sleeping in at the moment was much too comfortable to be the stiff mattress and moth eaten blanket of his dormitory bunk. 

That, however, was not why Cloud woke in a mood. Oh no, it was the dull throbbing in his head akin to being conked over the noggin during drills, and the slight ache in his lower back combined with an uncomfortably full bladder to make a wholly unpleasant waking experience. Cloud was not having fun. Making a move to get up would be a pain, but there was a little part of Cloud’s mind that was telling him getting ready to start the day like any other day before it would make him feel much better. Routine was always a comforting thing to fall back on. 

And so, with that half-baked thought in mind, Cloud made a move to get up, deciding to ignore the world around him. 

Or he would, if something wasn’t preventing him from doing so. 

Cloud was pretty sure of all the things he woke up to that morning, the most concerning would be the arm around his waist holding him in a vice grip. Oh, that beautiful, porcelain, muscular arm, covered in fine hair so white it was nearly translucent, with nary a mark or scratch in sight. That arm held power, had cut down many in battle, and was attached to a man so sought after he had his own fan club. Sephiroth was breathing soft little puffs, thin lips slightly dry and parted, not a furrow in his perfectly plucked brows, white lashes kissing his cheeks as his eyes danced beneath his lids. White hair fell in waves over the edge of the rather large bed to pool on the floor. Cloud had dreamed of glimpsing moments such as this. There was only one problem. 

Reality hit hard, all the aches Cloud had momentarily forgotten came back full force. The bathroom seemed like the best safe haven of privacy at that moment, and so without thinking about waking the beautiful man whose arm was currently wrapped around him, Cloud made a beeline for what he hoped was the door leading to the en-suite. 

After locking the door, Cloud turned and slid to sit on the cold tile, only then realising that he was, in fact, completely naked, and sticky in all the wrong places. Putting two and two together led to one conclusion, which Cloud thought also gave a reason as to why his back was smarting. 

The cold tile was the most soothing balm to help calm the oncoming hysteria. Cloud took a moment to take in his surroundings, now that his brain had been startled out of its hangover-induced haze. It was a fairly simple bathroom, though, with only a single vanity and shower, and a towel rack. The appliances were what made the bathroom as luxurious as Cloud had expected of a Shinra-issued apartment—all white tile and marble and spotless glass, with black cabinets and accents to offset the look. 

With a deep and shaking breath, and the few moments of silence to collect himself, Cloud managed to quell the panic boiling inside of him. He stood on fawn’s legs, catching a glimpse of himself in the frameless mirror above the vanity. His face was pale, eyes puffy and red, his hair was a mess of tangled cowlicks. A shaky hand came up to try and smooth out the nest on top of his head, as if to put some order back into his crazed appearance. Cloud thought he looked thoroughly fucked and like he had too much weight on his hunched shoulders. His stomach twisted. 

After a trip to the toilet to retch and relieve himself, and a lukewarm shower to scrub off many questionable fluids (the shower had a rain head as well as a handheld shower head, which Cloud put to good use), Cloud had almost forgotten what had made him start to panic in the first place. 

Almost. 

It can be said that in times of great distress, some men can appear to be the most calm on the outside. Cloud happened to be one of those people, for as he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist, to round up his clothes and make a hasty retreat from what was likely to be Sephiroth’s on-sight apartment (as it was certainly not Zack’s), Cloud came face to face with Sephiroth himself, wide awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and insouciant as the day he was born (or crafted by the Gods, however one saw it). 

Cloud only froze for a moment to stare into the glowing eyes of a First Class SOLDIER, superior officer, and overall legend before he began to look for his discarded underpants. All the while, he could feel Sephiroth watching his every move with a piercing gaze. Cloud wished with all his might that the floor would swallow him whole and leave not even the thought of him behind. 

“Last night was ... interesting.” Sephiroth’s voice was scratchy with the remnants of sleep, but still rich and full. Cloud was pretty sure he was going to go into cardiac arrest if this conversation progressed any further. The universe, as always, was out to get him. “Zack certainly knows how to throw a party.” 

Honestly, fuck Zack. Fuck Zack and his “parties” and his ability to make friends with nearly anyone. If it weren’t for Zack, Cloud wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. 

Cloud swallowed down the rising bile and went back to picking up his clothes. “Yeah. I don’t usually go to those things. Not really my scene, you know?” 

Sephiroth hummed, a low tenor that sent shivers down Cloud’s spine. How could one man be so sexy, and yet so intimidating at the same time? “Likewise. However, Zack is quite adept at convincing others to do what he wants. I don’t believe I could have said no even if I tried.” 

The laugh that left Cloud’s lips was stilted and guffawing. Zack had that effect on everyone. Cloud once saw him coax a distraught Genesis out of a broom closet after Genesis spilled his coffee all down the front of his shirt, and Genesis is notorious for being a drama queen with an unwavering will to do what he wants, bar none. What does a brick wall do when it meets a wrecking ball? Crumble to dust. 

“You and me both,” Cloud said, before realising he was still mostly naked and talking to a superior officer. Cloud cleared his throat and continued to look for his clothes. Play it casual. “Listen, I should really get going.” 

Sephiroth hummed again. Cloud pleaded silently to the Gods and wondered if Sephiroth was doing it for lack of something to say. 

There was silence as Cloud finished getting ready, buckling his belt while still searching for one sock, until Sephiroth said, “We should do that again sometime.” 

The Gods really didn’t like to listen to Cloud, did they? Fuck them. 

All Cloud could get out of his mouth was a raspy sound, which was another mistake in a string of many. He would later figure that Sephiroth probably took that as confirmation that yes, Cloud would like to have sex with Sephiroth again, how thoughtful of him to ask. At the moment though, Cloud was more concerned with getting out of Sephiroth’s apartment as soon as possible, screw (hah) looking like a fool. 

So Cloud gave up on looking for his missing sock, found his standard issue boots, and hightailed it out the door without another look back, eager to forget the whole encounter. 

\- 

It was hard to forget something when it came back to bite you in the ass in the form of your best friend nearly pounding down your door asking for details. The good thing about raging parties is that, when everyone gets sufficiently drunk enough (and for SOLDIERs, this includes enough alcohol to kill even a seasoned alcoholic), they tend not to remember certain details with clarity. The bad thing is, they almost always ask for the details back. On the surface, Zack Fair, with his ridiculously messy head of hair and wide inquiring eyes and constant smiles that lift up just slightly enough at the corner to show some gums, would come off as unobservant and airheaded. On the contrary, any person that talked to him for more than 5 minutes knew better. Zack didn’t earn his title as a First Class just by flashing his pearly whites and wooing his way to the top (though, that may have helped). He was inquisitive and coveted any lick of information he could get his greedy hands on, and he was persistent. 

Cloud may have had a big, manly friend-crush on the guy, but he could also acknowledge that Zack’s personality wasn’t always charming in certain circumstances. 

“So,” Zack said when Cloud opened his door, “I heard you spent the night at Sephiroth’s place.” 

Cloud was glad that his roommates had the weekend on duty. He shared a dorm with 3 other guys, all of whom Cloud didn’t know extremely well. Most infantrymen, including Cloud’s roommates, worshiped the ground Sephiroth walked on, and they would pounce on any gossip involving Sephiroth. It was almost considered a currency when working for Shinra. Knowing this, Cloud poked his head out of the doorway to look down the halls, in search of wayward ears, before straightening to pull Zack into the room. He shut the door firmly behind them. 

The dimly lit dorm room was far from comfortable. With two bunk beds and four small wardrobes that could easily pass as lockers, it was a tight squeeze with even just two people in the room. Those who could afford to live off-site were either rich or local. Cloud was, unfortunately, neither. 

“You can’t go around saying that,” Cloud said. Tugging Zack by the arm, Cloud directed him to sit on one of the lower bunks. None of his roommates would mind, and if they did, Cloud would just say it was Zack. No one would care then. 

Once Zack was sitting, he gave Cloud a pinched look. “And why not? Embarrassed you got some from  _ the  _ face of Shinra?” 

Oh, the smug bastard totally knew what was up. Cloud spluttered unattractively, jaw going slack as it tried to do its best impression of a fish out of water. His face turned cherry red, and his hand went limp from its position still gripping Zack’s arm. Zack wore triumph like a gold medal. 

“We didn’t, I would ne—” Words always liked to fuck Cloud over spectacularly. So Cloud shut his mouth with a definitive click of teeth and slumped onto the other lower bunk, bouncing slightly with the box spring mattress. 

Zack gave him that damned smile of his, one eyebrow raised. Leaning back on his arms, legs spread slightly, he was the epitome of one who invited casual conversation. “You can’t lie to me, Spike.” 

And Cloud really couldn’t, so he said with a great sigh of defeat and hunched shoulders, “So I slept with Sephiroth, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Zack gave a low whistle. “Damn. Must have been quite the score, huh?” 

Cloud didn’t think he could hunch in on himself more, but nevertheless, he tried. “I don’t know. I can’t remember any of it.” Cloud clasped his hands together, twisting one thumb around the other. “I have no idea what actually happened.” 

“Was it something you wanted?” Zack said, his tone suddenly serious. 

Cloud gave pause for a moment before he threw himself back on the bed, arms splayed. It was a miracle he didn’t crack his head against the wall. “Well, yeah, I can’t lie and say I’ve never thought about having sex with Sephiroth. I think there are very few people who wouldn’t want that. It’s just … he’s Sephiroth-” Cloud waved his hand in the air, as if Sephiroth’s name alone could explain everything, “-and I’m a cadet who trips over his own feet and couldn’t even make SOLDIER. I never really wanted anything to actually happen, it was just a stupid fantasy.” 

If Cloud were looking up, he would have seen Zack sit up straighter, eyebrows drawn together and mouth evened out. Softly, Zack said, “I think you give yourself too little credit.” 

It would never seem that way. Cloud always thought he gave himself  _ too much _ credit, that he could do things he really couldn’t. He was a smartass and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself from opening his big mouth and getting himself into trouble. This vice of Cloud’s got better with age (and with being constantly under Shinra’s critical eye), but it was still a lingering problem. Especially in environments where he felt comfortable. This, Cloud figured, was probably how he got himself into Sephiroth’s bed in the first place. How Sephiroth even let that happen was still beyond him. 

All Cloud could do now was give a deprecating huff as he heard Zack stand up and make his way to the door, the springs on the mattress giving a protesting creak in his absence. Zack said in his flippant way, “Alright Mr. Mopey, I got work to avoid and an Angeal to annoy. I only came by to see how you were doing. I will, however, leave you with a parting message.” Cloud sat up to level Zack with a curious look. “Don’t you dare avoid this.” 

With that, Zack squatted once, put his hands on his hips, legs spread shoulder width apart in a self-righteous pose. He gave a final mock salute and turned to make his leave. Cloud was left in a ringing silence to ponder what he meant, and figure out a plan for the rest of his day. 

-

Cloud had almost completely pushed the Saturday Morning Incident, as he had dubbed it, to the furthest reaches of his mind by Monday. It still crept up every now and then, especially when he was in bed after hours and had plenty of time to wonder what had actually gone down that dreadful night. Oh, the wicked things Cloud’s mind could conjure up in the absence of actual memories. It seemed like Cloud’s body remembered more than his brain did, and piping hot showers in communal bathrooms after dark, when everyone was asleep, were godsends. 

Patrol didn’t give much in the way of distractions, either. Not that Shinra was under any real threats—no one had really seen hide nor hair of AVALANCHE in a long time, and chances were they wouldn’t pop up for quite a while. So cadets were free to hold their guns in position, stand at attention when needed, and yawn obnoxiously when no one was looking. Cloud wished he could be useful enough to go on more missions, but there was a fat chance of that ever happening any time soon. 

So Cloud worked as hard as he could to not let his devious mind wander anywhere, for fear of popping a boner on duty was one of his worst nightmares. A nightmare that sat between going to school in your underwear and having the whole of Shinra know you slept with Sephiroth. 

Unfortunately, only two of those nightmares would never come true. 

It was in this quiet corner outside the high industrial walls of Shinra HQ on that Monday evening that was approaching dark (not that Midgar provided much in the way of natural light underneath all that smog) when events escalated. For the worse or for the better, depended on who one asked. 

As Cloud and … whoever it was he was on patrol with—they were both wearing their helmets as per written dress code, and Cloud barely bothered to remember names—stood attentively at their stationed position, who was it that happened to walk by but the very man who was on Cloud’s mind all that weekend. Oh, the situational irony. 

Sephiroth strutted with all the self-importance of a man who knew his place in the universe, who prided himself on appearance and title. It was no wonder people revered him as much as they feared him, he screamed “untouchable” with his whole being. And he was headed straight for Cloud. 

Dear Gods, please no, was Cloud’s only thought, with eyes round as dinner plates beneath the visor of his helmet. Perhaps Sephiroth wouldn’t even know it was Cloud who was stationed there, was another brief thought that was dashed as quickly as it was conjured up, because Sephiroth had stopped right in front of Cloud. 

Heart pounding, face flushed probably the most spectacular shade of red, Cloud held himself at attention and squeaked out a “Sir?” They may have had sex, but Cloud was definitely not going to disrespect a commanding officer. In public, at least. 

“At ease, Cadet.” Sephiroth was practically purring at him, he knew exactly who he was talking to and Cloud had to wonder if ‘psychic’ was another Mako enhancement. 

Cloud barely relaxed at all, muscles still coiled with apprehension, and a quick glance out of his peripheral vision told him that his patrol partner was feigning disinterest. The thought of currency came to mind again. “Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?” 

“I would think so,” Sephiroth said as he stepped closer to Cloud, who had to restrain himself from looking up.  _ Eyes forward, Cadet, _ Cloud heard distantly in his head, which felt like it was filling with that Midgar smog. Cloud was hardly aware of Sephiroth leaning down, that husky voice so close to his ear. “You didn’t leave me your PHS number. Now why is that, I wonder?”

With the knowledge of hindsight, Cloud would probably have counted this very event as a bright red flag. But Cloud was no psychic as Sephiroth appeared to be, and as stated previously, he was not the smartest or most socially adept. So as Sephiroth was whispering sinfully into Cloud’s ear, and his patrol partner had apparently forgotten to be subtle about his eavesdropping and was now outright staring, Cloud’s mind had completely shut down. With deft hands, Cloud reached into his back pocket to pull out his PHS and hand it over to Sephiroth, who took Cloud’s offer graciously, typing in his own number. Cloud could only continue to stare ahead, eyes glazed. He parted his lips slightly to wet them with the tip of his tongue, mouth suddenly very dry. Time ticked by at a crawl. 

And then Sephiroth was done with the PHS. Through his hazy mind, Cloud was vaguely aware of Sephiroth once again leaning into his personal bubble, only to reach behind Cloud to slide the PHS back where it belonged. Fingers idly ghosted his behind and Cloud had to restrain himself from jumping six feet in the air. It was looking more and more like only one of those nightmares would remain a nightmare, none if the look Sephiroth was giving Cloud had a say in the matter. 

With one final purr of, “Call me when you’re free,” warm breath tickling the baby hairs at the nape of Cloud’s neck, Sephiroth was gone as quick as he arrived, poise retained. 

The world started moving forward normally again, the night had crept in unannounced to blanket the whole of Midgar. The whir of machinery filled the air with white noise to bounce off the steel everything, and in the absence of any other sound, one could probably hear the pinging of a pin drop. 

When Cloud came to awareness again, he could feel the eyes of his partner on him, but when Cloud turned his head, the guy was at attention as if nothing was wrong. 

Shit. 

The currency of the rumour mill in Shinra changed hands fast, faster than any rumour had in Nibelheim, and this was especially so amongst the lower ranking infantrymen. Billy could be humping his pillow in the dead of night and everyone would know before he had even woken up. Cloud had, thankfully, stayed off the big bills up until then. Little coins had made it around, with the words “pansy” on the face and “probably a good lay” on the back. Nothing too incriminating, and if the coins were dropped in conversation, pretty easy to ignore. 

The problem was, however, that any rumour, big or small, involving SOLDIERs was gold. Not bills, not coins, actually gold. And now, Cloud was attached to one of the biggest gold nuggets changing hands in the bank that was the rumour mill.

By the time Cloud got back to his dorm from patrol, had washed up, and made his way to the dining hall for a late dinner, he was already the biggest talk of HQ. This was evident by the hundreds of pairs of eyes tracking his every move wherever he went. It was stifling, to say the least. 

No one talked to him though, thank the Gods. Subjects of rumours were never often approached, because people were cowards and didn’t want to actually know the real story, just titter behind their hands and make rude gestures. There was always something enticing about a story that left much to the imagination, an open ending to ponder on and make assumptions about. Cloud hated those kinds of stories. 

So as Cloud made his way to the food line to get his dinner and find a secluded spot, preferably close to the door with his back against a wall, he knew he had a couple of decisions to make. He could act like nothing had happened and deny all allegations, go on with his life and never speak to Sephiroth again—hope with all his might that the rumour would die off. This choice sounded so enticing, but was nearly impossible. Stupid gold nugget would follow him to the grave. 

Or . . .

Or Cloud could accept his fate, say, “Why yes, I did sleep with Sephiroth, and he’s got the biggest dick and he’s the best fuck of this century or any century, thanks for asking.” This would appease the rumour mill, who would turn the gold nugget over until it got all dull and worn out and wasn’t so shiny and new anymore. 

The only problem with the second option was that he didn’t actually know if Sephiroth was a good lay or not, because Cloud still didn’t remember anything that had happened the night before the Saturday Morning Incident. Cloud was also not known for being the best liar. 

Therein lay his next decision to make. If Cloud were to go with the second choice, he would have to also decide whether or not he really, truly wanted to contact Sephiroth. It was now abundantly apparent, given all of Sephiroth’s … advances that Sephiroth really had enjoyed his night with Cloud, however that had gone. Sephiroth was regarded as a near God-like figure in Shinra, put on a pedestal to idolise, and for him to actively approach Cloud in search of more one-on-one interactions (eyebrow waggle, nudge nudge) was unthinkable, in Cloud’s mind. 

Dinner came to an end, the hall cleared of people in groups, who took their snickering and pointing with them, and Cloud was left to dump his tray and leave. He meandered through the hall for a while, deep in the recesses of his own mind, only to stumble upon his own room. While he got ready for bed, brushed his teeth, and ignored his roommates’ curious glances as he tucked himself beneath his moth-eaten blanket, Cloud turned over his options, and continued his slew of self-deprecating thoughts on the whole matter. Zack’s words made a reappearance in his mind. Don’t avoid this, huh? Was this Zack’s way of telling Cloud, “Hey, you should take the chances you’re given”? 

Maybe so. 

With a sleep-addled body, which was definitely thinking with its nether regions (which still gleefully remembered everything), Cloud fumbled around his bed until he grasped his PHS. Quickly, he typed out a message, selected Sephiroth’s PHS number in his limited contact list, and hit send before he could second-guess himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter [@hallowthysea](https://twitter.com/hallowthysea)


End file.
